


Соленая земля

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), neun_geschichten



Series: Миди R - NC-17 [1]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Characters Are Adults, Egg Laying, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, OZDZ - Freeform, Oviposition, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform, все персонажи совершеннолетние
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: Ебучий Штайнхаузер.
Relationships: Рудольф Вебер/Йонге Далине
Series: Миди R - NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913005
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020





	Соленая земля

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновился одним из фиков с прошлых битв и решил пофантазировать насчет природы одной инопланетной расы. Отношеньки на фоне. В основном нон-кон, ксенофилия, откладывание яиц, фу и пиздец.

Если быть предельно честным, то он раньше не сталкивался с такой ситуацией. Если быть предельно честным, то он не сталкивался с такой ситуацией даже на “Лаусте”. Там у него была своя каюта, и никакой посторонний мужик никогда не покушался на его спальное место. Сейчас они с Далине стояли перед его утлым матрасиком, который буквально только что безраздельно принадлежал ему, и вот он уже добровольно предлагает разделить его с каким-то мутным бородачом, который, глядишь, и прирежет ночью, если не сдержать невольных самозабвенных шептунов во сне.

Его секретное убежище для Йонге затопило дождём, и им не оставалось ничего, кроме как разделить это чертово ложе. Во-первых, у них не было выбора, Рудольф не хотел, чтобы бородач сдох от воспаления легких. Он, возможно, был единственным его шансом улететь отсюда, если не считать бешеного яута с пушкой. Во-вторых, так вероятность отморозить задницу снижалась практически до нуля. Однако Рудольфу почему-то все равно казалось, что это он здесь который день подряд злоупотребляет гостеприимством несчастного разведчика, ест его еду, носит его одежду и ходит по его земле.

— Мда... как-то неловко вышло. Ты раньше с кем-нибудь спал? — пробормотал Рудольф, пытаясь хоть как-то заполнить неловкую тишину, и посмотрел на Далине с каменным лицом. — У стенки или с краю любишь?

— Мне похеру, — тихо ответил тот.

Рудольф покивал и заломил пальцы.

— Ладно. Отлично. Я с краю тогда, — сказал он и посчитал, что не будет лишним добавить: — Ночью иногда в туалет встаю.

Далине посмотрел на него, как на идиота, и принялся расшнуровывать ботинки. Рудольф раньше не видел его за этим занятием, потому что бородач отваливал спать в свое секретное убежище, чтобы его не обнаружили дуанганы во время потенциальной облавы. Происходило это захватывающее действо... о-о-о-о-очень медленно. Осознав, что он будет ждать своей очереди еще как минимум минут сорок, Рудольф присел перед Йонге на корточки, оказавшись с ним носом к носу, и сдержанно улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Без обид, приятель, но когда ты закончишь, уже пора будет завязывать все обратно.

На удивление Далине резко выдохнул через нос и покачал головой, пытаясь скрыть смущенную улыбку. Усевшись прямо на пол, он позволил расшнуровать и снять с себя ботинки. Запашок, конечно, стоял крепкий, но Рудольф бы при любых раскладах и в любой момент жизни все равно предпочел бы нюхать носки Далине, чем дуанганов или свежевыпотрошенные кишки сколопендры.

— Как руки? — спросил Рудольф, помогая Йонге встать.

На ощупь его ладони были очень гладкие, нежные, словно у барышни, кое-где, правда, кожа уже начала бугриться от шрамов, но это в целом не портило того странного впечатления “ухоженных ручек”.

— Побаливают местами, но в целом неплохо. У нас еще остался септогель? — Скинув ботинки, Йонге отодвинулся к стене и неловко накинул на плечи кусок обивочной ткани. Рудольф тоже поспешил улечься и помог ему как следует закутаться в “одеяло”, задрав его по самые уши. От него несло горелым пластиком, но дивный “носочный букет” из двух пар очень скоро перебил эту резкую вонь.

— Мгм.

На периферии сознания металась странная мысль — обнять товарища по несчастью, дабы утешить его в эти тяжкие времена, но Рудольф сдержался. Он не знал, почему его так сильно лихорадит на этой социальной почве, не так уж и долго он прожил в изоляции, чтобы кидаться на первого попавшегося бородача и предлагать ему свое утешение. Возможно, он просто соскучился по людям, хотя что-то подсказывало, что дело именно в Далине. Сказывались долгие, тяжелые дни бессознанки, когда Рудольф еще даже толком не знал, выживет ли его случайный пациент или нет.

Он лежал на боку и таращился в белеющую полоску кожи за ухом Йонге. Снова повисла эта убогая тишина, и только звук дождя, ставший уже слишком привычным, чтобы не считаться за тишину, ее разрывал. Смотреть куда-то еще, кроме этого проклятого уха, по закону жанра не получалось от слова совсем.

— Хватит пялиться, — пробормотал Далине.

Рудольф невольно зажмурился, точь-в-точь как в тот раз, когда яут спалил его в самый ответственный момент.

— Я не пялюсь.

— Я затылком чувствую.

— Не волнуйся, мои мысли чисты. По большей части.

Йонге перевернулся на другой бок и улегся лицом к Рудольфу. Посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и сказал:

— Я отсеку тебе все, что коснется меня без моего согласия.

— Verstanden.

— Очень рад, что ты понял.

***

Рудольф пытался спать на одном боку. И если неловкость, которая сопровождала его каждый долбаный час этой мучительной ночи, должна была закончиться к утру, то у Далине на этот счет были совсем другие планы.

Небо в муссоны светлело медленно, как-то особенно мучительно, будто не желало пускать солнце на небосвод. Тяжелые низкие облака снова заволокли все пространство над головой тугим, плотный покрывалом, темно-серые пятна грозовых туч перемежались с иссиня-предрассветными проталинами. Пейзаж настолько унылый, что, едва проснувшись, Рудольф немедленно закрыл глаза и снова погрузился в дрему. В следующий раз он приходил в себя более осознанно. Ему было тепло, на удивление хорошо и удобно. Сзади к нему прижималось что-то очень горячее, волосы на шее щекотало теплое дыхание.

Между ними не было ни сантиметра свободного места. Нога Йонге удобно покоилась между его бедер, а гладкая, горячая ладонь забралась под рубаху и улеглась на пояс, словно удерживая на месте и не давая скатиться на пол. Про утренний стояк, который недвусмысленно упирался ему в зад, Рудольф предпочел не думать вообще. У него было два варианта, если точнее, то один и неправильный. Однако если ему повезет, то Далине проснется первым.

Очевидно, товарищ разведчик не брезговал комфортом и, возможно, даже компанией других разведчиков... Пожалуй, это была пока что самая лучшая новость за все утро. Или Йонге мог просто случайно подкатиться к нему во сне, потому что на этом дырявом маяке дыр и щелей больше, чем в борту корабля, на котором он потерпел крушение. Что ж, лучше не придавать особого значения таким мелочам во избежание гипотетических конфликтов. Вряд ли, конечно, получится как с яутом, но Рудольф решил, что не стоит рисковать. Ему нужно просто отодвинуться и пойти заварить пайки. Паек любой спор сведет на нет. А если он родился под удачной звездой, то Далине и вовсе не проснется, пока он тут пытается утечь с места событий.

Вот только эта рука... Рудольф не мог себя заставить сдвинуться хоть на сантиметр. Это казалось настоящим преступлением.

Глубоко вдохнув, он осторожно отодвинул край одеяла и приподнял левую ногу, мгновенно ощутив, как мерзкий утренний холодок скользнул по бедру и укусил за оголенный бок. Йонге не двигался, но, как только Рудольф взял его за запястье, чтобы убрать его потрясающе мягкую ладонь, тут же проснулся.

Резкий вдох. Бедро, все еще лежащее на ноге Рудольфа, напряглось и начало медленно ползти назад. Стояк, упиравшийся в задницу, тоже исчез. Осталась только рука, которую Йонге почему-то не убирал.

Рудольф придерживал ее буквально двумя пальцами и не двигался. Не двигался и Далине. Казалось, он вообще перестал дышать. Можно было бы отдать очень много мультиен, чтобы увидеть его лицо в этот момент. Рудольф бы отдал все, что есть. Ему уже представился румянец, затопивший загорелые, немного впалые после тяжелой травмы щеки. Сонный, растерянный взгляд. Облизанные губы.

— Отпусти мою руку, — хрипло выдохнул Йонге.

Пальцы разжались сами собой. Горячая ладонь соскользнула с талии, а спустя пару мгновений сзади началась какая-то невразумительная возня, после чего Далине перелез через Рудольфа и, не оборачиваясь, подхватил ботинки за шнурки и утопал вниз.

***

Сезон муссонов не только испортил им план побега, как выяснилось позже. Да и план, вынужден был признать Рудольф, оказался тем ещё дерьмом калипы. Может, если бы зима на Штайнхаузер пришла немного раньше, они бы успели стырить пушку у яута и угнать корабль у Тао-Бая. Хотя... Рудольф невольно покосился на Йонге, который ковырялся в самодельном аккумуляторном чайнике, который собрал по инструкции лучшего механика по все стороны этой захудалой дыры, и невольно вздохнул. Ещё пару недель назад этого мутного бородача с его обугленными корявками приняли бы только на должность парковочного маршала в космопорт. Челноки сажать. Рудольф почему-то так сильно переживал за эти ожоги, словно лично вручил ему проклятую топливную сборку. Йонге в свою очередь к травме относился, как к неизбежному злу. Потеряет чувствительность — и хер бы с ней, руки на месте, а другого и не надо. Так они и сидели, пока за обласканными всеми ветрами стенами маяка бушевали настоящие тропические ливни. Массивные дождевые волны накатывали на пустыню, как цунами, только не разрушая все на своем пути, а пробуждая от засушливого сна кудрявые кустарники и потрескавшуюся землю. Безобидные низины и расселины превратились в зыбучие пески и грязевые болотца, в которых копошились плотоядные сколопендры и жирные членистоногие твари, названия которых Рудольф даже не знал. Радовало только то, что их можно было жрать, и стремительно уменьшающийся запас пайков беспокоил их уже не так сильно.

Не то чтобы полный умиротворения и полуночных игр в кости дендрофекальный быт казался кому-то из них невыносимой душегубкой, просто отложенная попытка хоть как-то его наладить висела над их головами немым укором, даже несмотря на форс-мажор в виде мокрой жижи за окном. Рудольфу иногда мерещилось, что Йонге смотрит куда-то в мутную серую даль, где радостно беснуется в грязи одичалая сколопендра, и как-то неодобрительно хмурит брови, как будто он, Рудольф, виноват и во внезапно обрушившихся осадках, и в нашествии гигантских тварей на болотце и, наконец, в том, что товарищ разведчик упал на этот гребаный спутник. Потом, конечно, стало ясно, что Йонге практически всегда выглядит примерно одинаково.

— Вон, на западе вроде просвет видно, может, завтра-послезавтра сможем выйти на охоту, — как бы между делом заметил Рудольф, качнувшись на шатком стуле, чтобы выглянуть в окно. Пару раз в день он пытался разряжать обстановку, особенно когда ему казалось, что Йонге вот-вот его прирежет в тёмном углу, но тот, как правило, просто молча кивал и продолжал заниматься своими делами.

Вот и сейчас, не отрываясь от своего чайника, он невнятно что-то промычал и потянулся за отверткой. Все еще неловкие, непослушные пальцы, покрытые тонкой, блестящей кожей, слишком нежной для таких работ, дрогнули в последний момент, и Йонге тихо выругался под звон поскакавшей по полу отвертки. Рудольф неспешно опустил стул на все четыре ножки, наклонился и подобрал ее. Далине нахмурился еще сильнее. Он аккуратно придерживал чайник на колене, слот аккумулятора болтался на двух проводах, и Рудольф поспешил к “напарнику”, пока это чудо технической мысли вконец не развалилось на говно и палки. Вручив отвертку, он невольно коснулся пальцами чужой руки и едва не вздрогнул от того, насколько она была горячей.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, возвышаясь тенью над Йонге, который с такого ракурса больше походил на одного из дуанганов, жадно скрючившихся над очередной находкой.

— Да, — коротко ответил тот, глядя исподлобья.

Продолжать настолько светскую беседу было как-то бессмысленно, и Рудольф ушел разделывать тушу сколопендры, решив, что товарищ капитан не сможет случайно убиться чайником в его отсутствие.

Они часто возвращались с разведки или охоты такие измотанные и голодные, что сил едва ли хватало на разговоры, а если хватало, то они состояли в основном из вопросов Йонге об устройстве колонии, иерархии дуанганов, Тао-Бае, о том, как они привозят на Штайнхаузер припасы и где держат оставшихся в живых колонистов. Большую часть из этой информации Рудольф получил, так сказать, из первых рук, в те редкие разы, когда ему приходилось наведываться в колонию и чинить нетранспортабельные колымаги, трясясь от ужаса и отвращения от происходящего вокруг сюрреалистичного пиздеца. Его до сих пор порой передергивало от воспоминаний, особенно тех, где главную роль играли совсем еще молодые, едва перешагнувшие пубертат мальчики. Отчего-то дуанганы-стоматиды, такие как Тао-Бай, здоровые, отвратительные монстры, для откладывания яиц зачастую почему-то выбирали человеческих мужчин.

Сплюнув от вставшей перед глазами жуткой картины синюшного деформированного живота и тощих, трясущихся ног, Рудольф снял со стены самодельный топор, схватил дохлую сколопендру за усы и одним мощным ударом отрубил ей плоскую башку.

***

Дни шли гладко, Далине не грозился отсечь ему конечности за недавний “ночной инцидент” и даже уклончиво отвечал на вопросы о том, какая нелегкая занесла его этот сраный спутник. Любой другой бы подивился такому дружелюбию, но Рудольф ощущал себя героем идиотских книжек про Тихуану, выпавших из приснопамятного шаттла колонистов. Он пытался не думать о том, как бородач прижимался к нему ночью, а не только под утро, когда температура из-за дождя неожиданно упала еще на несколько градусов. Пытался не думать о том, что Далине все это время избегал смотреть ему в глаза.

В сезон дождей температура падала порой чуть ли не на двадцать градусов. В мастерской без огня становилось настолько холодно, что изо рта после заката вырывался густой белый пар. Рудольф старался не задерживаться внизу, чтобы ненароком не простыть. В их ситуации нужно было беречь вообще все: себя, лекарства, еду, воду, топливо, заряд аккумуляторов и оружие. В то же время он до последнего тянул, когда наступала ночь и организм отчаянно начинал требовать отдыха. Давление падало, он ощущал себя пьяным от одного только влажного воздуха и только с первыми “шатаниями” поднимался на второй этаж.

Он никогда не раздевался в холодную погоду, чтобы сохранить побольше тепла. К тому же сказывался подсознательный, животный страх быть атакованным дуанганами, которые вдруг решат, что механик им больше ни к чему, а вот инкубатор как раз будет в кассу. Или что они найдут Далине.

Это его почему-то пугало даже сильнее.

Йонге дернулся, когда Рудольф забрался под одеяло и принялся ерзать, мелко дрожа от холода.

— Это я, — шепнул он, подкатываясь к пригревшемуся Йонге, но стараясь не задевать его никакой частью тела. Хотя, конечно же, очень хотелось.

Далине недовольно промычал что-то и отвернулся к стене. Это была не первая их ночевка под одним “одеялом”, если так можно было назвать кусок обивочной ткани с упавшего челнока колонистов, но неловкость вопреки логике из ночи в ночь только росла. Рудольфу нравилось дразнить его, хотя он прекрасно понимал, что все эти потуги вряд ли куда-то приведут. Он, конечно, мог предложить ему сегодня поспать где-нибудь еще, но здравый смысл пока что побеждал стыд и тупизну, давя на корню идиотские доводы. Еще ему хотелось сказать ему что-нибудь в духе "Не знал, что ты любишь обниматься", но решил, что яйца и черепушка ему все-таки дороже.

***

— Лично я готов согласиться с любой херней, которую несет парень с вотакенной пушкой.

— Не могу спорить, — справедливо заметил Йонге. — Только ее надо сначала добыть.

— Сначала тебе надо довезти эту холеру до маяка, а потом вернуться за мной. А потом мы придумаем, как увести мою детку из лап этой неотесанной жабы.

Рудольф закинул поверх тушки отрубленные жвала и постучал по корпусу флаера. Йонге ловко развернулся, и через несколько минут черная точка в обрамлении облачка пыли исчезла на горизонте.

Обратно он за ним так и не приехал.

***

Вонь в муравейнике стояла жуткая: зараженная плоть, фекалии, моча, подгнившая плацента. Букет настолько чудовищный, что тошнило только от одной мысли. Рудольф присел и на полусогнутых двинулся вдоль стены, стараясь не касаться скользких выступов и студенистых куч, внутри которых слабо подергивались тощие людские тельца; из них время от времени в мягкие объятия послеродового студня выползали детеныши дуанганов, чтобы следующие несколько месяцев питаться останками своей дорогой “мамочки”.

Откуда-то из темной глубины пещерки еще доносились стоны, мычание и сиплые мольбы о смерти. Логично — лучше засунуть свежих в самый конец, откуда им будет практически нереально выбраться. Значит, Йонге ещё жив. Наверняка еще жив. Рудольф видел, что в теплые, безветренные пещеры вроде этой сносили и тех, кто в будущем мог стать если не безногой, безрукой маткой для драгоценных яиц, то хотя бы суповым набором. Дуанганы не разбрасывались людьми и даже самых “обглоданных” ампутантов старались хранить до последнего, если те не умирали от многочисленных ран и заражения крови в первые несколько дней после очередного отделения конечности.

Темнота впереди зашуршала, и через пару секунд из-за угла раздался слабый, еле различимый скулеж. Вслед за скулежом последовал надсадный хрип и влажные, чавкающие звуки. С других концов пещеры, как по команде, начали долетать жалобные стенания, откуда-то совсем издалека — плач. Словно все эти пленники знали, что их ждет то же самое, что сейчас происходило за поворотом.

— Verdammte Scheiße, — еле слышно процедил Рудольф. Здоровенный дуанган не входил в его планы.

Рудольф вытащил игольник и, не издавая ни звука, пополз на четвереньках к пористому нагромождению пород, из-за которого на влажный, блестящий пол падали лучи тусклого света не то от фонарика, не то от вентиляционного отверстия муравейника. Он практически ничего не видел перед собой и больше всего боялся вляпаться во что-нибудь или случайно издать какой-нибудь звук.

Выглянув из-за угла, он тут же зажмурился и осел на пятки. Медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Даже дикий смрад не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, что эти твари делали здесь с людьми. Да, там за поворотом стоял дуанган. И да, он был занят ровно тем, для чего они затаскивают сюда всех этих еле соображающих, молоденьких парней. Стараясь дышать бесшумно и неглубоко, Рудольф отполз на несколько шагов назад и решил обогнуть эту площадку слева, прячась в тени зыбких кладок.

Осторожно пробираясь сквозь местами затвердевшие сгустки слизи, он старался не смотреть по сторонам, туда, где еще висели на стенах пузатые, опухшие тела полуживых "мамаш". Он знал, что его, возможно, видят и слышат. Хотят позвать на помощь, но не могут. Или не хотят, потому что знают, что им не выбраться, но зато выбраться тому, за кем сюда пришел Рудольф.

Ему было страшно, больно, противно, совестно и стыдно. Все его мытарства не шли и близко ни в какое сравнение с тем, что чувствовали эти люди с полным кишечником инородных предметов, живые лишь потому, что токсин от плаценты не давал их сердцу остановиться. С тем, что чувствовал мелкий пацан, сидящий на земле и обхвативший собственные колени от ужаса перед неибежным. С тем, что чувствовал тощий, скулящий малец, чье тщедушное тело методично и беспощадно натягивали на яйцеклад мощные лапищи дуангана; чей живот, не приспособленный для таких резких деформаций, покрылся яркой сеткой полопавшихся капилляров и продолжал увеличиваться; чей кишечник никогда не принимал внутрь предметов такого размера, а кроваво-красные разрывы растянутого вокруг дергающегося яйцеклада ануса было видно даже в такой полутьме.

Чем дальше в пещеру пробирался Рудольф, тем сильнее грохотал в ушах пульс. Он почти что начал молиться неведомым механическим богам, чтобы эти твари ничего не успели сотворить с Далине. Рудольф не знал, как поступит, если увидит, что напарнику отрезали конечности или нашпиговали яйцами. С таким раненым ему вряд ли удастся свалить. Хотя он не раз видел, как по колонии периодически шляются эти ходячие инкубаторы с гигантскими отвисшими животами; ребята, которым достались дуанганы поменьше, и яйца не разворотили им внутренние органы до той стадии, когда человек может доживать последние дни на токсине, чтобы потом стать едой для вылупившихся.

Под руками и ногами Рудольф чувствовал ошметки той оболочки, в которой спали детеныши до пробуждения. От омерзения и желания сжечь здесь все к синим шускам настолько мутило голову, что ему приходилось останавливаться и сжимать игольник дрожащей рукой, напоминая себе, что он приполз в этот гадюшник с одной целью. Забрать своего злосчастного пилота и свалить. Может, напоследок подложив взрывчатку, чтобы избавить от боли тех, кому не повезло, как Йонге.

Метров через пять стало полегче — в потолке виднелись целых три отверстия, сквозь которые просачивалась дождевая вода и задувал легкий ветерок, гоняя по пещере смрад и без того влажный от сладковатых гнилостных паров воздух. Именно здесь Рудольф заметил какое-то слабое движение. Прицелившись и прищурившись, он приготовился было стрелять, но вовремя понял, что темная фигура у него на мушке — кто-то вполне себе живой, целый и не фаршированный яйцами. Преодолев последние разделяющие их метры, он наклонился и уже даже по запаху здорового, свежего пота узнал, кто лежит перед ним в куче какого-то тряпья.

— Эй, Далине, — Рудольф потыкал Йонге в бок, и внутри от вида какого-то вялого напарника все сразу же оборвалось. — Ты там не сдох? Если нет, то я пришел тебя спасать.

Йонге заерзал активнее, но, как быстро выяснилось, встать ему мешали связанные руки и ноги. Освободив его от пут, Рудольф невольно потянулся к его лицу и наткнулся на... отсутствие рта. От ужаса он чуть не заорал, отдернул руку и еле удержался, чтобы не плюхнуться на задницу.

— Какого хрена... Что... Что это за хуйня?! — прошипел он и уже двумя руками обхватил голову Далине.

И когда его пальцы коснулись теплой, пульсирующей кожицы, он понял, что это. Вернее, кто.

Дуанганы звали их наездниками. Лепили их на тех, кто часто пытался сбежать, либо был слишком буйным. Либо если у дуанганов кончался корм для будущих инкубаторов. Наездники обильно выделяли питательный секрет, хоботок был длинный, уходил прямиком в пищевод, а чтобы жертва не сопротивлялась и ненароком не откинулась от рвотных спазмов и удушья, — впрыскивали нейротоксин, схожий с тем, что поступал в организм людей вместе с яйцами дуанганов. Какой-то мышечный релаксант вперемешку со взрывной смесью инопланетных гормонов, способный поддерживать жизнь в изуродованном организме очень ограниченное количество времени. Обычно на момент, когда маленькие детеныши прогрызали оболочку и выбирались наружу, “мамочка” была одной ногой в могиле. Некоторые были уже мертвы — этих сразу закатывали в студень, чтобы выпадающие из ослабшего кишечника и развороченного ануса яйца не повредились в процессе вылупления.

Проследив обвившийся вокруг шеи Йонге жилистый хвост, Рудольф нащупал местечко между шеей и плечом, куда вонзилось жало, и аккуратно его вынул. Длинные ножки, обхватывающие голову напарника, расслабились, и тушка наездника медленно сползла с его лица. Рудольф аккуратно придержал тварь под спинку, затем обхватил хоботок и дернул в сторону. Длинный, горячий отросток с хлюпаньем выскочил изо рта Далине, и того начало безудержно рвать.

— Тш-ш-ш-ш, тише, тише, приятель, пожалуйста, — еле слышно затараторил Рудольф, бесшумно опустив тушку на пол. Он схватил какие-то тряпки, в которых лежал Йонге и буквально ткнул его мордой в эту кучу, чтобы заглушить спазмы. — Мы не одни, пожалуйста, только не ори.

Вокруг нарастал какой-то гомон. Рудольф понимал, что за ними наблюдают. Не дуанганы, а те, кому повезло куда меньше, чем Далине. Он не знал, как поведут себя эти отчаявшиеся отголоски людей, но знал, что если хоть один из них начнет орать — он откроет огонь и будет палить до тех пор, пока в этой адской пещере смерти не останется никого.

Одной рукой он сжимал игольник, а другая лежала на мокрой спине Далине, которого колотило, как в страшном припадке. Его тело до сих пор содрогалось от спазмов, но они были уже не такие частые, как несколько секунд назад. Кажется, он сблевал весь секрет, который этот паразит успел в него спустить.

Наклонившись к самому его уху, Рудольф заправил грязные, мокрые волосы Йонге за ухо и тихо спросил:

— Идти сможешь?

Далине перестал сблевывать остатки жижи и оторвался от вороха тряпок, чтобы посмотреть на него. В тусклом свете Рудольф едва ли мог рассмотреть его во всех деталях, но того, что выхватило его бледную физиономию из темноты, было достаточно, чтобы увидеть текущую по подбородку и из носа белесую жидкость, очень похожую на обычную человеческую сперму. В общем-то, наверно это был ее аналог, и от этого понимания Рудольф вдруг осознал, что сам находится буквально в шаге от того, чтобы не заблевать здесь все в радиусе трех метров.

Далине дернулся, и изо рта у него бесшумно вылилась еще одна порция “кончи”. Его штормило, как пьяного, но, собравшись с силами, он медленно моргнул и несколько раз покивал.

Подхватив его под спину, Рудольф помог ему подняться, хотя в этой части пещеры было особо не развернуться. Вручив Далине взрывчатку, он прижал его покрепче к своему боку и сделал первый нетвердый шаг на пути к свободе. Они постоянно касались чего-то скользкого и влажного. Вонь уже настолько въелась в мозг, что Рудольфу было все равно, чего он касается, дерьма, плаценты, яиц или еще какой неведомой херни. Единственное, о чем он мог думать, — это непрекращающиеся потоки дождя снаружи. Дуанганы не терпели влаги, часто прятались в убежищах и выезжали на крытых махинах только по очень страшной нужде. Им нужно добраться хотя бы до маяка. Хотя бы до флаера.

Далине на подгибающихся ногах тянул его к земле и постоянно норовил на что-нибудь опереться. Гул ветра, стоны, гомон и шум в вентиляционных отверстиях более-менее заглушали их шаги, и Рудольф натурально перестал моргать, лишь бы не проворонить нападение. Они двигались тем же путем, каким он пришел, и оставалась призрачная надежда, что дуанган еще не закончил с кладкой. Будучи в процессе этого безусловно очень приятного занятия они обычно не замечали, что происходило вокруг. Рудольфу раньше довелось наблюдать несколько таких “счастливых” моментов единения, и, как показывала практика, и жертве, и донору было совершенно похеру на все, что не касалось самой кладки. Дуанган самозабвенно накачивал реципиента яйцами, пока в том не заканчивалось место, и затем либо переходил на следующего, либо сливал остатки белка в первую попавшуюся свободную дырку. Иногда свободной дыркой оказывались сами дуанганы, только рабочий класс — поменьше, потоньше и пожилистее.

Когда они подошли к тому самому месту, где совершалось сакральное действо, Далине снова стошнило. Впрочем, Рудольф мог его понять. Дуанган, закончив с первым мальчонкой, живот которого пошел кровоподтеками и потемневшими растяжками, а из развороченной задницы вываливались по несколько белесых продолговатых яиц, перешел на второго. И на этого, поменьше, яиц у него уже не хватило, и потому он просто яростно ебал его бессознательное тело, откинув спиной на свою лоснящуюся грудь и широко раздвинув бедра. Судя по звукам, на пол что-то постоянно влажно шмякалось, и Рудольф понадеялся, что пацан уже мертв. Яйцеклад таких размеров был несовместим с жизнью.

“Держись, товарищ разведчик. Не время помирать, я тебя еще не склеил”, — про себя сказал Рудольф.

Пальцы Йонге в ответ сжались у него на ребрах.

***

Рудольф бы решил, что всему виной страх или своеобразное чувство долга, мол, так и быть, ты спас меня, белобрысый, можешь тискать сколько влезет, только не пихай мне ничего в глотку или в зад. По-честному, Рудольфу хотелось бы сделать именно это. Может, не сразу все, но для начала хотя бы язык, но он боялся, что теперь Далине любое движение инородных предметов у себя во рту будет воспринимать, как вторжение хоботка наездника. И блевать.

— Руди.

Рудольф ощутил, как матрас прогибается под их общим весом.

— М? — не открывая глаз, откликнулся он.

— Можешь обнять меня?


End file.
